


Death

by Hawkins



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkins/pseuds/Hawkins
Summary: Wohin geht Wald, wenn er vergessen wird?





	Death

Wir befinden uns an verlassenen Tunneln, jene , in welchen damals Katzen zu Scharfkrallen wurden und später andere sich in ihnen vor den Fluten versteckten, bis sie selbst herausgeströmt wurden. Frische Pfotenspuren, nass und erdig auf dem kalten Gestein, deuteten die Anwesenheit von jemand Neuem an. Der Körper war bedeckt von geschecktem Fell, das einmal sehr hübsch gewesen sein musste und an den Füßen erkannte man noch den ehemals schneeweißen Pelz, der nun jedoch grau und schmutzig war. Ein Ohr fehlte, und die Schnurrhaare waren allesamt gekräuselt und geknickt, die gelben Augen tränten.

 

Der Kater allerdings befand sich an einem Ort, an dem die Erde mit dem Horizont zu verschmelzen schien. Sterne glitzerten in einer silbrigen, flachen Pfütze zu seinen Pfoten und gleichzeitg strahlten sie vom dunklen Himmelszelt über ihm herab; Selbst unmittelbar vor ihm schienen leuchtende Punkte im Nebel. „Ist dies der HimmelsClan?“, fragte er in die lichterfüllte Leere, seine Stimme widerhallte sanft im Wind, als befände er sich in einer zugigen Felshöhle. Vier Augenpaare leuchteten schließlich auf, hoben sich von den Sternen mit ihren Farben ab – zwei Blaue, ein Grünes und ein Gelbes. „Waldgeist“, erfüllte eine unheimliche Mischung aus Flüstern und Echo seine Ohren, „wir haben dich lange erwartet und lange beobachtet. Wir, das sind Mondstern, Eisstern, Herzstern und Blitz – wie du dir wohl denken magst, sind wir ehemalige Anführer der vier UrClans.“ Der Kater, der soeben als Waldgeist angesprochen wurde, riss die Augen in Ehrfurcht auf. „Weshalb besucht ihr mich?“, hörte er sich sagen. „Bin ich tot? Kann ich euch zu meinen ehemaligen Gefährten folgen?“

Mit einem leicht schmerzerfüllten Blick nickte die Katze, die wohl Mondstern sein musste.

„Dein Geist hat seinen irdischen Körper verlassen. Doch wirst du nicht mit uns jagen können. Deine Erinnerung hat über die vielen Blattwechsel, die du weg warst, die Clans verlassen. Nur Daunenstern, der ebenfalls unter uns wandelt, hat noch Erinnerung an dich – deshalb sind wir hier.“

Waldgeist fühlte einen Stein im Magen, dass der cremefarbene Kater, den er zuletzt vor zu langer Zeit gesehen hatte, nicht selbst gekommen war.

„Die Sterne können keine Erinnerungen bergen, Waldgeist, dies können nur die lebenden, warmen Herzen der Erde. Das Daunensterns ist kalt und tot.“

Der Kater stockte. „Werde ich mich nicht einmal von ihm verabschieden können?“

„Das hast du vor langer Zeit.“ Der rote Kater mit nur einem Auge, der wohl Herzstern sein musste, warf ihm durch dieses einen warmen Blick zu. „Doch du wirst nicht allein wandern müssen. Auch für dich gibt es einen Platz, denn es gibt Katzen die dich nicht vergessen haben.“ Waldgeist zögerte. Er dachte an Wolke. „Meine Mutter. Vielleicht habe ich jüngere Geschwister - “ „Du bist eine Legende unter den Streunerkatzen hinter dem Zweibeinerort, auch, wenn Wolke sich schon kurz nach deiner Geburt den Himmelsjägern angeschlossen hat“, lächelte nun Blitzstern. „Du weißt, dass in deinen Adern nie das Blut eines wahren Kriegers floß“, gab Eisstern zu bedenken. „Dein Platz ist bei deiner Familie. Deiner wahren Familie.“, fuhr schließlich Herzstern fort.

Waldgeist fühlte nun ein Loch im Magen. Seine richtige Familie war nicht sein Blut, sie war und würde immer nur eines sein - Daunenstern.

 

Waldgeist schloss seine Augen und drehte sich weg von den Katzen, bis die drängenden, flüsternden Stimmen schließlich seinen Kopf verließen. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er Dunkelheit. Kein Pfad, kein Licht führte ihn, als er sich durch die dunklen Wurzeln des Nichts seinen Weg durch die Ewigkeit bahnte, auf ewiger Suche nach fortwährend nur einer Katze.

Er wusste nicht, dass ebendiese Katze jeden seiner Schritte auf seiner endlosen Reise mit einem schmerzerfüllten Blick aus den Sternen herab beobachtete.


End file.
